Sunday Morning
by Freaky St.Kame
Summary: Ce n'était pas prévu mais un jour, Gibbs démissiobe. McGee regrette le bon vieux temps et doute que l'équipe ne reste entière après ça. Alors que Tim a un coup de blues, il se décide enfin à demander un peu d'aide à Tony. SLASH!


**En attendant un peu plus d'inspiration sur My happy ending. Un p'tit slash ( qui sera bien plus... hm... important (?) ) Tony/McGee.  
Enjoy!  
**

* * *

McGee rangea le dernier chapitre de son livre. Les aventures d'L.J Tibbs étaient à présent finies. Il ne parvenait pas à imaginer d'autres chapitres ni une journée de boulot sans Gibbs. Une journée sans qu'il énonce l'une de ses fichues règles qui l'ennuyait tant et qui lui manquait à présent. « Ne jamais s'excuser, McGee. C'est un signe de faiblesse ! » Imita t'il en prenant une voix un peu plus grave. « Oui, monsieur. » Répondit-il d'une voix naturelle, la sienne, en souriant.

Comment imaginer que ce dialogue n'aurait plus jamais lieu ? Quant à ces gifles à l'arrière de la tête, il ne faisait pas d'illusions : Il en aurait toujours. DiNozzo ne raterait pas une occasion de lui faire subir ça mais ce ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. Cette habitude qu'avait l'ancien marine ne visait pas à faire mal, non. Elles étaient sa manière de montrer à quel point il tenait à eux.

Il soupira, Gibbs allait leur manquer. Il avait vu le regard de Tony, à la sortie du bureau : Un regard triste, mélancolique. Il commençait déjà à regretter le 'bon vieux temps'.

Tim se souviendra toujours du léger sourire qu'avait eu son boss en lui glissant un compliment, chose rare qui, de ce fait, représentait beaucoup pour lui. Un compliment de Gibbs, il ria doucement en murmurant « Vous êtes un très bon agent McGee. »

La seule chose qui lui était passé par la tête avait été « Comment tu peux nous faire ça, boss ? » mais après cette brève phrase, il avait accepté de se taire. Il avait compris que chacun fait son temps et que celui de cet homme était fini. Il y en a qu'on regrette juste plus que d'autres. Celui là en faisait partie.

Il n'avait presque jamais montré de signe d'affection pour ce bleu, l'expert en informatique qui lui était pourtant bien utile. Timothy s'en fichait, il connaissait bien les sentiments de son patron envers lui, les membres de son équipe lui rapportant souvent ce qu'il disait sur lui.

« McGee n'est plus un enfant. » avait-il répondu à une moquerie de Tony lorsqu'il s'en était prit à lui ou encore, à la directrice Shepard : « McGee n'est plas un garçon, c'est un agent du NCIS, l'un de mes hommes. »

Il lui faisait confiance après tout, sinon pourquoi lui avoir confier par deux fois la garde de l'une des choses les plus chères à ses yeux, Abby ?

Et tous ces moments qui avaient suivi l'énonciation d'une règle ou un reproche, où, dans son dos, il était persuadé que son supérieur avait souri. Oui, il souriait, mais Gibbs étant Gibbs, il n'aurait jamais montré ça devant lui.

« Parce qu'il ne faut jamais montrer ce que l'on ressent. » Marmonna Timothy devant le miroir, passant sa main sur ses joues mal rasées. Il regarda son reflet et souria. Ca irait, avec ou sans leur mentor. Tony et lui y arriveront, à deux, ils réussiraient bien à reprendre son poste, peut-être pas à le remplacer, non, mais au moins à combler le vide qu'il avait laissé en les quittant.

DiNozzo et son côté fonceur, rentre-dedans, lui et son tempérament plus calme et plus posé. Anthony était un excellent agent de terrain et très doué en infiltration. Quant à lui, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter en informatique et demeurait très bon dans la collecte d'informations.

Il traça du bout du doigt « G. T. + Mc. » sur la buée qui s'était déposée sur la glace. Drôle d'équation qui résumait pourtant bien l'équipe. Un Gibbs est égal à un Tony et un McGee. « Si on oublie les qualifications en informatique du boss… » Remarqua t'il, toujours en regardant son reflet.

Il continuait à l'appeler le boss… Ca l'aurait fait sourire, sans doutes. Il resterait encore longtemps son boss car, après réflexion, il ne se voyait pas donner pareil surnom à DiNozzo. Son collègue avait certes les qualités nécessaires à un leader mais la discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans l'ascenseur avait fixé les choses.  
« Je ne suis pas le patron, McGee. » avait marmonné l'italien en serrant les poings. « Je ne suis pas Gibbs… Je n'ai rien de plus que toi. »  
« De l'expérience. » Avait-il répondu.

Les portes s'étaient ré ouvertes et les deux hommes s'étaient séparés, prenant chacun la direction d'un parking différent.

Il aimait beaucoup son collègue, un sentiment presque fraternel. C'était un peu le grand frère moqueur mais toujours prêt à lui venir en aide quand il le fallait. Beaucoup de respect se mêlait à ça… Et une belle amitié.

Tim se laissa tomber sur son sofa, cala sa nuque sur l'un des oreillers et regarda le plafond, rêveusement. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son jeans, en sortit son portable. Il fouina dans son répertoire, en sortit le numéro de Gibbs. Il hésita, le regarda fixement. Son doigt continua à jouer sur les touches de son appareil et s'arrêta à 'Tony'.

Une voix suave raisonna de l'autre côté de la ligne :  
« Clara… J'étais sûr que tu me rappellerais… »  
« Désolé, Tony mais… » L'interrompit-il en riant discrètement. « C'est McGee, seulement McGee… »  
Il sembla déçu et remballa sa panoplie d'excuses, compliments et citations du parfait dragueur, toussa et reprit d'une voix bien plus naturelle :  
« Qu'es-ce que tu veux ? Il est vingt-deux heures… T'as pas l'heure chez toi ? Ta mère ne t'a pas encore chanté ta berceuse et tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Timothy souria, certaines choses, comme ses remarques idiotes, ne changeraient jamais. Il attrapa le tas de lettres qu'il avait extrait de sa boîte quelques heures auparavant, jeta sur le sol quelques fiches au papier glacé et saisit entre son pouce et son index, un flyer vert et jaune.  
« Ca te dirait de sortir ? C'est moi qui invite… Bar spécialisé en cocktail brésilien. »  
« Hm… Y'aura les filles qui vont avec ? » Demanda t'il, encore un peu hésitant.  
« Evidemment. »  
Anthony raccrocha, glissa un rapide 'J'passe de prendre dans une demi-heure.'

Le jeune homme se releva, se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il retira ses vêtements, les boulotta et les jeta dans le panier de linges sales près du lavabo. Il écarta le rideau et se glissa à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche, tourna le robinet du côté de l'eau chaude. Il se barbouilla de gel douche, se rinça et sortit, le tout en à peine dix minutes.

Il passa sa serviette autour de sa taille et attrapa son tube de dentifrice et sa brosse à dent. Au bout d'un bout quart d'heure, il avait fini de se préparer et retourna dans le salon en passant par la cuisine, vérifiant qu'il y avait encore des boissons au frais.

A peine eut-il le temps de s'asseoir qu'on frappa. Il s'approcha la porte, jeta un coup d'œil par le judas et ouvrit la porte. Tony était là, en costume et lui tapota la joue en signe de bonsoir.  
« Alors McGee… On a le blues ? »

Il ne répondit rien, le laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsque Tim passa devant lui, Anthony lui glissa une légère tape à l'arrière de la tête et s'installa dans le sofa.  
« Sympa la chemise. J'aurais parié qu'en arrivant, tu aurais une cravate. Tu fais des efforts, c'est bien. Bientôt, tu viendras en baskets au bureau, j'suis sûr que … »  
« que… Que quoi ? On rigolera bien ce jour là ? »  
« Non, laisse tomber. » Répondit l'italien en se relevant, se dirigeant vers le frigo.

C'était une manière comme une autre d'éviter de trop s'attarder ici. Il avait déjà ouvert la bouteille et bu deux gorgées quand il leva sa bière en le regardant :  
« J'peux ? »

McGee ne trouva rien à dire, son collègue n'avait jamais montré un minimum de politesse élémentaire chez lui, ni chez qui que soit d'autre en fait. Il faisait comme s'il était chez lui et à force de toujours 'créché' – comme il le disait si bien - l'une ou l'autre nuit ici, faisait que Timothy ne pouvait pas vraiment lui donner tord. Il connaissait l'emplacement du frigo, de la salle de bain, des toilettes, des serviettes de bain et la cachette de ses clés. En dessous du deuxième bocal d'aromates dans la cuisine sur le rebord de fenêtre entre l'évier et l'armoire à conserves.

Ca l'arrangeait peut-être plutôt pas mal, il n'avait pas à répondre douze fois par soir à la fameuse question 'Je peux en prendre une ?' ou, au bout de la onzième, 'J'peux me retaper une bière, vieux ?'. Il se servait de lui-même.

Il revint à la réalité, lorsque Tony avait déjà jeté sa première vidange dans le bac prévu à cet effet et avait glissé une veste sur les épaules de son ami, le poussant d'une main dans le dos vers la porte. « On va les voir ou non ces jolies brésiliennes ? »

Assis sur le siège passager, le plus jeune posa son front contre la vitre glacée, regarda la pluie tomber dans un vacarme assourdissant mais apaisant. DiNozzo s'était conduit comme d'habitude même si, en fronçant un peu les sourcils et regardant dans le rétroviseur, il avait remarqué qu'il s'était déjà retourné deux fois vers lui avec une moue un peu désolée.

Il aurait aimé se retourner, répondre 'C'est pas de ta faute. C'est de la sienne…' mais il préférait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le voyage se passa dans un calme qui semblait tout deux les mettre à l'aise, le silence n'étant troublé que du crissement des pneus dans les virages et de celui de la pluie qui tombait à seau sur le pare-brise, laquelle même les essuie-glaces peinait à évacuer. Ca ne dérangeait pas tellement Tony dans le fond puisqu'il devait se concentrer doublement pour voir la route.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'agent se tourna vers le brun et souria :  
« C'est par où ton club brésilien ? »  
« Quatrième avenue, au carrefour. » Répondit Tim en lisant le dos du petit document au papier glacé. « Tu n'y es jamais allé ? » Demanda t'il en se calant dans son siège.  
« Non et toi ? »

Il ne répondit toujours rien et cela commença à l'agacer :  
« Qu'est-ce qui te met dans des états pareils ? Le départ de Gibbs ? »  
Il ne l'avait pas engueuler, non, il cherchait juste à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si calme et si peu bavard. « On peut rien faire, alors si c'est pour tirer une tête pareil pendant six mois, oublie... »  
« Ou démissionne. » Compléta le Bleu en ôtant sa ceinture de sécurité pendant qu'il se garait juste devant le bâtiment à l'enseigne rose qui clignotait, les plongeant tantôt dans le noir le plus complet, tantôt dans un spectre de lumière rosée.

Il ouvrit la portière et s'apprêta à sortir quand il se retrouva de nouveau sur le siège, retenu par il ne savait quoi. Il se retourna et constata que ce n'était ni plus ni moins que Tony qui l'avait attrapé par la manche.  
« Tu veux démissionner ? T'y as pensé ? »  
« Evidemment que j'y pense ! » Répondit-il du tac au tac, le regardant dans les yeux. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et dans un bruit sec, il sentit sa joue rougir. Il porta sa main à l'endroit douloureux. Dégageant son bras d'un geste, il se leva et lança une remarque par-dessus le toit de la voiture :  
« Ses gifles, il les donnait à l'arrière de la tête. Pas au visage. »

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer et arrivèrent quand même tremper dans la boîte. Une musique agressive leur meurtrirent les tympans à peine rentrer.  
« Tu ne vas pas me lâcher, hein ? »

Il vit bien que DiNozzo avait dit quelque chose mais McGee ne pu distinguer aucun mot. Il se rapprocha :  
« Qu'es-ce que tu dis ? » Cria t'il en haussant les épaules.

L'italien se pressa contre lui et vint coller ses lèvres contre son oreille :  
« Je dis : T'as pas intérêt à foutre le camp de l'équipe ou je te flingue ! »  
L'intéressé souria comme pour dire 'T'en fais pas' et sursauta en sentant la légère claque à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'avait pas dit 'Mon équipe' mais ' l'équipe'. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir complètement accepté le départ du boss.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir au bar, sur les deux tabourets les plus éloignés de la sono. La musique s'arrêta d'un seul coup et tout deux soupirèrent.  
« Brésil, Brésil… Et il te passe de la house ! »  
« C'est de la techno. » Rectifia McGee.

L'une des serveuses s'arrêta devant eux, se pencha, mettant en valeur un superbe décolleté, elle le réajusta pour en montrer encore plus, sans aucune pudeur. Tout les deux rougirent, le feu leur montant aux joues. Bronzage parfait, formes généreuses et regard magnifique.

« Cocktail… » Commença Tony, les yeux ne sachant que regarder. Poitrine, visage, yeux, poitrine, visage… Il ne cessa de regarder ses atouts un à un. « Margeritta. Nature. »  
Elle nota, se tourna vers Tim et haussa un sourcil, attendant sa commande.  
« Aucune idée. » Admit il en parcourant la carte, balayant les noms tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres.  
Elle s'approcha de lui, se pencha par-dessus lui et passant son bras au dessus de son épaule, pointa du doigt l'un des titres écrit en gras sur la carte.  
« Pour vous, je vous conseillerai… Ceci. Gingembre, mangue… Un peu de sirop de grenadine ou rien ? »  
Il la regarda, la tête le tournant, ne sentant plus que son parfum, n'entendant plus que sa voix.  
« Rien. Ca ira… merci. »  
Elle s'éloigna et passa derrière le bar, tendant le bloc note au barman.

Anthony lui tapa à nouveau sur l'épaule.  
« Tu as du succès, mon vieux. »  
Timothy soupira, il ne l'avait pas encore appelé une seule fois le bleu. Ca commençait à lui manquer, le bon temps où il était le nouveau, quand Tony et Kate lui rendaient la vie presque invivable et que Gibbs le poussait à toujours être meilleur, ne faisant attention à lui que quand il travaillait sans relâche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Tim ? » Murmura t'il en le regardant, inquiet.  
« Le bon vieux temps me manque… Kate me manque, Gibbs me manque. Plus rien n'est pareil. »  
Il se tût. Il se leva, approcha le tabouret du sien et se ré assit.  
« Quoi par exemple ? »  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'appelles plus le bleu ? »  
Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux ras du brun et souria :  
« Parce que t'es plus le newbie de service ! T'as de l'expérience, t'es un agent de terrain génial, en informatique, t'es un boss. T'es un pro. T'es plus un bleu ! »

« Tony, tu vas partir, toi ? » Demanda t'il en faisant craquer ses doigts.  
« Pas tant que tu restes. Ensemble… Jusqu'au bout. Tu pars, je pars. »  
« Si tu pars, je pars. » Répéta son collègue.

La serveuse déposa les deux verres devant les hommes et s'en alla presque aussi vite. Anthony ria en le voyant boire la première gorgée de son cocktail.  
« Tu sais que le gingembre est aphrodisiaque ? »  
Le jeune homme se retourna, les yeux grands ouverts et, hésitant, bu encore peu.  
« Tu m'excuses… Je file en… Backroom. »  
« Au quoi ? »  
« Backroom… aux toilettes… »

Il le regarda s'éloigner, porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, laissant le liquide réchauffer sa gorge. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, peau mat, cheveux noirs et yeux brun s'asseya près de lui.  
« Seul, ce soir ? »  
« On se connaît ? » Demanda t'il, mal à l'aise tout à coup.  
« Non… Mais ça peut s'arranger. Darren et toi ? »

La main de l'inconnu sur sa cuisse lui donna l'envie de sortir son arme et de la pointer sur lui. L'homme remonta encore plus haut, jusqu'à frôler ce qui l'intéressait. Il prit appui à cet endroit, s'approcha un peu plus de lui.  
« Foutez le camp ou alors… »  
« Ou alors… » Insista t'il en lui caressant la joue. « Pourquoi être aussi agressif ? »

Une main sur l'épaule de l' 'agresseur', le fit se retourner, faisant face à Tony, revenu de ses fameuses backrooms. Il lui donna un coup retenu au visage, le faisant chuter du tabouret.  
« C'est pas que je veux intervenir dans vos histoires, ce n'est pas non plus que tu me déranges mais tu es assis à ma place… Et en fait, si tu m'emmerdes et tu emmerdes mon pote. »

Il s'éloigna, marmonna des injures d'un niveau bien bas. L'italien en souria et se retourna vers son ami. « T'aurais peut-être voulu que je vous laisse ? »  
« Non, justement. » Répondit Timothy en avalant son verre d'une traite.  
« Tu le connais ? » Demanda t'il en faisant de même, un œil le fixant. « Hey ho ? Toujours sur terre ? »  
« Non, je ne le connais pas. »

Tony sortit le petit pique en plastique orange qui représentait un palmier et commença à jouer avec, le faisant tourner dans la coupe.  
« Pas ton genre ? » Se lança t'il enfin. « Il n'était pas mal pourtant. »  
« Mais ça va pas ! Je suis pas… Je le suis pas ! »  
Il le regarda, haussa les épaules :  
« Jamais ? Même juste un french kiss ? Avec un mec, quand t'étais bourré ? Pour rire ? A l'université ? »

La musique recommença aussi bruyamment qu'auparavant, les forçant à se rapprocher. Le type aux platines commença un discours stupide dans un anglais écorché de mots à consonance latino qui d'après les vagues connaissances de DiNozzo, ne voulait absolument rien dire.  
« Jamais. Même en ayant bu. »  
« Faut profiter dans la vie, mon vieux ! Tu connais les mots… aventure sans lendemain... Délire… Plaisir… »

Anthony saisit de nouveau le cure dent orangé et attrapa la cerise dans le fond du verre de son collègue. Il la mit en bouche, la calant entre ses incisives.  
« Hey ! »  
Il souria, une idée derrière la tête :  
« Fi tu la feut, fiens ferfer ! Allez ! A finq, v'avale ! »

_Un_… Il grimaça, c'était juste une cerise.  
_Deux_… Il ne faisait que le taquiner encore.  
_Trois_… Mais bon, ça pourrait être… Marrant ?  
_Quatre_… Personne ne les verrait, ils fixaient tous le Dee-jay et personne ne les connaissait.  
**Cinq**. Il se jeta sur la bouche de son ami, appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il intercepta le fruit d'un mouvement de langue, avala la cerise et décida de quand même continuer ce petit jeu… bien plaisant. Juste un jeu ? Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Tony réajustant son col.  
« Et bien… Tu fais pas les choses à moitié. »

McGee rougit. Il avait envie de se lever, de courir dehors et de rentrer chez lui. Revenir après demain au bureau en s'excusant. Après tout, il avait bu.  
« On irait pas ailleurs ? On arrive à peine à s'entendre. »  
Il accepta, sortir sous la pluie pourrait sûrement calmer le feu qui montait à ses joues. Ils sortirent et apercevant l'homme à qui il avait dérangé les plans, DiNozzo passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami,lui faisant signe de la têtequi préféra baisser la tête.

* * *

**Voilà. Ca vous a plu ?  
Je me dépêche d'écrire le second chapitre mais, révisions oblige, ça risque de traîner. J'espère que vous avez aimé et... Une p'tite review, un p'tit commentaire ?**


End file.
